


Valentine's Day

by YourShadow



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Chocolates, Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day, karmashuu, slight spoilers for s2 ep20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourShadow/pseuds/YourShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We didn’t see anyone give Karma chocolates, but what if someone did? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope.
> 
> Inspired by episode 20 of season 2.

Karma was staring up into the trees when he sensed a presence behind him. His mouth curved into a smile, but before he could open his mouth, the other spoke.

“Close your eyes.”

“Hm? And why would I do that?” Karma asked in a teasing tone, starting to turn around.

“Ah, ah,” the other admonished. “Don’t move. Close your eyes or I’ll have to blindfold you.”

Karma’s grin widened. “That would be fun~” he drawled, but closed his eyes anyway.

“Hold out your hand.”

Karma did as he was told, waiting patiently. He felt something smooth, but with edges, rest against his palm. His fingers grasped the sides of a box for support, so he wouldn’t drop it.

“No peaking,” the other whispered in his ear before planting a soft kiss onto his cheek.

Karma’s heart pounded, he could feel the blood rush into his ears, much like the other’s voice. He was partly afraid that his face would look red with the heat he felt in his cheeks.

He could feel those lips lingering long after they were gone, and it took a few minutes for him to slowly open his eyes. In his hand was a simple yet elegantly wrapped box. Curious, he removed the lid to reveal a set of chocolates and a note.

_There’s strawberry in the center, so I thought you’d like them. – Gakushuu_

An excited gasp escaped Karma as his grin widened even further. Of course strawberry chocolates would be his favorite, and of course his rival would know this. Karma licked his lips in anticipation as he lifted one chocolate gently out of the box.

Before he could devour it, however, he heard laughter as other students headed his way. Instinctively, he closed the box—concealing the chocolates and the letter inside.

“Oh, Karma, someone gave you chocolates?” Kayano asked with a smile.

“Who was it?” Rio leered, leaning closer to the box.

Karma flashed a wicked smile. “I don’t know,” he easily lied. “I just found this on my desk. There was no note, so I guess they wished to remain anonymous.”

Nagisa smiled at him. “That’s nice, Karma.”

The strawberry-loving boy wasn’t sure if his friend knew the truth or not, but he wasn’t too worried either way.

“Aren’t you curious about it?” Kayano asked, eyes wide as she looked from him to the box.

“Yeah, don’t you want to know who it’s from, so you can thank them?” Rio elbowed him with a wicked grin.

“Nah, I’m sure they’ll come out eventually.” Karma shrugged, putting the box in his pocket.

The group of friends walked together until they started to part ways, each going home. Nagisa walked with Karma a bit longer, since their houses were closer together.

Karma glanced at his friend every now and then, wondering if he could tell, wondering if he cared. Nagisa had already proven that he was the best assassin in the class, enough to shake Karma at one point. But he no longer feared the other boy.

“It was from Asano, wasn’t it?” Nagisa finally spoke up as they stopped at a street corner.

“Hm?” Karma feigned ignorance, raising an eyebrow.

“The chocolates. Gakushuu gave them to you,” his friend stated. Nagisa smiled reassuringly, not at all concerned or displeased with this knowledge.

Karma glanced away with a small chuckle. He held up a finger to his lips and gave his friend a wink.

Nagisa mimicked the expression. Karma’s secret was safe with him.

“See you later, Nagisa,” the redheaded delinquent said, waving as he turned away.

“See you in class tomorrow!” Nagisa called out to him. “If you don’t get sick from eating all the chocolates…” he added in a mumble.

Karma took the box out of his pocket, opening it once again and breathing in the scent of the sweets. He popped one of them out of its place and right into his mouth. “Mmmmmmm.”

There was indeed strawberry in the center, and Karma was torn between savoring it and swallowing it so he could eat another one. The flavors made his mouth water, and his eyes closed for a moment so his senses could focus on the taste.

_‘How am I going to top this on White Day?’_ he asked himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I took a few liberties, but I thought this was a cute idea. Maybe I’ll write a sequel for White Day.


End file.
